Talk:Lephantis/@comment-33490977-20200123070332/@comment-44586422-20200123111213
Sortie Lephatis. I have tried a weapon without slash, to be completely bonus-free for my damage. Boltor Prime, base damage of 46, split between Impact and Puncture, modded only for faction Bane, to test your observations. My results are the following. First phase: * Corpus bane mod doesn't work, neither do any other, except for the Infested bane. Corpus head just receives more damage on its own, in my case it was 22 instead of 18, that could be the misleading point regarding Bane of Corpus affecting the head. * I dealt 18 damage instead of 46, and 35 on crit. 24 and 48 with Infested bane. For Corpus head it was 22 and 45 crit, 28 and 57 crit. So, a 60% damage decrease, less for Corpus head. * I tested the percentage with Synoid Gammacor, unmodded. 8 on all, 17 crit. Which means that the Corpus head is weak againts either Puncture, or Impact. Also 60% damage decrease. * I tested the thing further with Battacor, in order to detect Punc. or Imp. vulnerability. Same 60% decrease, Corpus head however had 56-57% decrease, which means that it is slightly weak against Puncture. Second phase: * I used my Redeemer Prime modded for heavy attacks and Corrosive to complete Phase 1, it dealt the same damage during Phase 2, the health of the boss however was seemingly split between all three heads, so three times less for each head. Phase 1 heads are actually 3 Lephanti, it seems. * Bane of Infested doesn't work, neither do any other banes. I dealt the same 18 damage with Boltor as I did without a Bane equipped, on all 3 heads this time, so Corpus head loses its Puncture vulnerability. Other peculiarities: * Multiple instances of the same shot are getting reduced in damage. I have seen it on my Rubico, where I hit 1800 with a regular pellet and 700-800 with all the others. My Redeemer, a pellet weapon, behaved in the same way, dealing 3k with one pellet and ~900 with others. ~30% damage decrease on any hit except the first one, in one damage window. Actual values should be calculated here, as it affects the fight in a very nasty way. If I recall correctly, it was stated somewhere that DE did this to multi to offset ingame powercreep. * Weakspots receive full damage only on their "inner" glowing part, not so much on any fleshy bits around it. That could have been the reason why you observed damage inconsistencies. * Sometimes crit values do not obey the 60% rule. My Plinx hit 18 with regular shots, and the whopping 110 with a 3x crit multiplier, as if I had 6x multiplier. The same was true for Battacor and its 2.4x crit multi. Maybe it is 30% damage reduction on base crits higher that 2x, for some reason. I might have missed something, feel free to aid the discussion. Lephantis might be the buggiest and strangest boss in this game, and this page certainly needs a more experimentally backed info update, both for weapons and warframes.